Jane, a Lord of the Rings/Hobbit Fan Character
PROPERTY OF MIDNIGHTDREAMER1212 DO NOT EDIT OR STEAL! Basic Info FANFIC(S): The Summer Room, The Winter House Trilogy (to be added in) Full Name: Jane-Claudia Laertes (LIE-ER-TEEZ) Johanssen (later known as Lady Apsenniel of the Woodland Realm) Nicknames: Loki, Laer (lie-er) Age: 25 (in the reckoning of elves) Race: Elf; Mirkwood Place of Birth: Earth Place of Current Residence: Middle Earth/ Mirkwood Spouse: Legolas Thranduillion Children: Aero of Mirkwood, Ariel of Mirkwood, Nimra of Mirkwood Bio Jane, like the others, was a 21st Century teenaged girl who stumbled upon the portal to middle earth in the band room. She was a close friend of Lizzie and Millie . However, unlike the others, she came across the portal first, before the rest of them. It was accident, and when she fell through it, she landed in the deepest, darkest, densest part of Mirkwood. She was rescued by a massive bear, actually the skin-changer, Beorn and taken care of by his wife, the beautiful Elena. She stayed with them for awhile until she said she had to go, go to look for her way back home. She left. She was chased by the Necromancer and captured. He at first, tortured her, and then called her his "Prize" and refused to let her go. She attempted to kill him with her dqaggers, but he was a stronger, more powerful fighter than her, and he got the upper hand. She ran through Mirkwood, attempting to flee from him, tearing herself up in the sharp Mirkwood thorns on her her already wounded body. She got stuck once, and after ripping herself free, she fell and was too weak that she couldn't get up. The Necromancer came and stabbed her in the stomach with his sword. Then he was ambushed by a patrol of Mirkwood elves led by Legolas, the Necromancer was chased off and his fate was undetermined hence afterward. Legolas rescued Jane and took him back to the Elven King Thranduil. It took the healing skills of both him and Tauriel, the she--elf, to hela her wounds yet even then it wasn't enough. When she was dying, Thranduil turned her into an elf, saving her. She woke up a month following her rescue in her elf form. She became close friends with Legolas and Tauriel and after Tauriel's death in the Battle of Five Armies (AU), Legolas and Jane comforted each other, in the time period, Jane also accquired the new name of Apsenniel (AHP-SEN-EE-ELL). Jane was forced to remain in Middle Earth due to the fact that she was an elf after Millie and them returned home. She was in The Winter House Trilogy, though she wasn't part of the Fellowship, no, she followed them as a stalker, and came as a mysterious hero in the shadows, only until Legolas discovered her during the Battle of Helm's Deep. After Lizzie turned him down, Legolas confessed his long-felt love for her..and Jane as well. Appearence A bit shorter than Millie. She has long, black hair, lots of it, and green eyes. She keeps her hair tied back in a braid. She had slightly tanned skin. She also has a thin scar running down the bottom of her jaw/cheek, probably in curtosey of the Necromancer Personality She is very clever, tom-boyish, kind, and loving. However, she has a bi-polar temper and anxiety. She's haunted by nightmares of the Necromancer, and is blood-thirsty in battle. In general though, she is very gentle and calm, and protective of her friends. Weapons Daggers, throwing knives, long sword Pics Jane.jpg|Jane (original) Jane v3.jpg|Jane (V2) L.JOHANSSEN.png|Jane (travel) Loki Johanssen 3.JPG|Jane (dress) janeRWHT.JPG|(left to right) Jane (Fellowship/Travel), Jane (Rivendell, Elrond's Party), Jane (Council of Elrond), Jane (Rohan), Jane (Battle) Legolas and Jane.JPG|Legolas and Jane n50fee9fa35394.jpg|Jane in real life (TWHT) black-hair-blue-eyes-emo-girl-Favim.jpg|Jane (real life) TSR benedict cumberbatch as the Necromancer.jpg|Beautiful Fan-Art of The Necromancer. I do not own it, I give credit to the original owner. 7231403.jpg|Jane (real life elf) elf-princess-elven-girls-magical-pictures.jpg|Elf art of what Jane would look like (I DO NOT OWN THIS AND GIVE CREDIT TO WHO DOES) jane.png|Beautiful fanrt I don't own and give all credit to who does, it's just and example 1236760844 1024x768 beautiful-forest-elf.jpg|Beautiful art I don't own. Category:Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Human